Shaman sets
A Shaman set refers to a collection of equipment with a Shaman class restriction that provides an additional bonus when worn together. See the Shaman set comparison, too. Dungeon Sets *Dungeon Set 1, The Elements *Dungeon Set 2, The Five Thunders * Dungeon Set 3a, Tidefury Raiment * Dungeon Set 3b, Desolation Battlegear Tier Sets *Tier 1, The Earthfury *Tier 2, The Ten Storms *Tier 3, The Earthshatterer * Tier 4, Cyclone Harness, Raiment and Regalia * Tier 5, Cataclysm Harness, Raiment and Regalia * Tier 6, Skyshatter Harness, Raiment and Regalia * Tier 7 (10-Man), Heroes' Earthshatter Regalia, Battlegear, Garb * Tier 7 (25-Man), Valorous Earthshatter Regalia, Battlegear, Garb * Tier 8 (10-Man), Valorous Worldbreaker Regalia, Battlegear, Garb * Tier 8 (25-Man), Conqueror's Worldbreaker Regalia, Battlegear, Garb Faction Sets *Zandalar Tribe set, Augur's Regalia *Cenarion Circle set, Gift of the Gathering Storm *Brood of Nozdormu set, Stormcaller's Garb * Burning Crusade faction set, Seer's Linked Battlegear (for Enhancement shamans) * Burning Crusade faction set, Seer's Mail Battlegear (for Elemental shamans) * Burning Crusade faction set, Seer's Ringmail Battlegear (for Restoration shamans) PvP Sets Alliance * Arathi Basin, The Highlander's Determination * PvP-Rare, Lieutenant Commander's Earthshaker * PvP-Epic, Field Marshal's Earthshaker * PvP Level 70, Grand Marshal's Earthshaker * PvP Level 70, Grand Marshal's Thunderfist * PvP Level 70, Grand Marshal's Wartide Horde * Arathi Basin, The Defiler's Determination * Arathi Basin, The Defiler's Fortitude * PvP-Rare, Champion's Stormcaller * PvP-Epic, Warlord's Earthshaker * PvP Level 70, High Warlord's Earthshaker * PvP Level 70, High Warlord's Thunderfist * PvP Level 70, High Warlord's Wartide Alliance and Horde Arena Reward * Arena Reward Season 1, Gladiator's Earthshaker, Gladiator's Thunderfist, Gladiator's Wartide * Arena Reward Season 2, Merciless Gladiator's Earthshaker, Merciless Gladiator's Thunderfist, Merciless Gladiator's Wartide * Arena Reward Season 3, Vengeful Gladiator's Earthshaker, Vengeful Gladiator's Thunderfist, Vengeful Gladiator's Wartide * Arena Reward Season 4, Brutal Gladiator's Earthshaker, Brutal Gladiator's Thunderfist, Brutal Gladiator's Wartide * Arena Reward Season 5,Savage Gladiator's Earthshaker, Savage Gladiator's Thunderfist, Savage Gladiator's Wartide * Arena Reward Season 5, Hateful Gladiator's Earthshaker, Hateful Gladiator's Thunderfist, Hateful Gladiator's Wartide * Arena Reward Season 5, Deadly Gladiator's Earthshaker, Deadly Gladiator's Thunderfist, Deadly Gladiator's Wartide Shaman set lookalikes These 'sets' do not have a proper name and offer no set bonuses. They do however present a unified look and carry shaman-friendly stats. * Teal Elements Armor - Geared toward 60-66 level shamans. Drops in various Outland dungeons. * Black Earthfury Armor - Geared toward 68-70 level Elemental shamans. Drops in various Outland dungeons. * Purple Ten Storms Armor - Geared toward 68-70 Resto shamans. Drops in various Outland dungeons. * Brown Skyshatter Armor - Geared toward 70 level Resto/Elemental shamans. Drops in Outland raids. Mail Armor Sets * Turtle Scale Mail * Chain of the Scarlet Crusade * Green Dragon Mail * The Gladiator * Blue Dragon Mail * Black Dragon Mail * Bloodmail Regalia * Bloodsoul Embrace * Fel Iron Chain * Scaled Draenic Armor * Felscale Armor * Fury of the Nether * Felstalker Armor * Netherstrike Armor * Netherscale Armor Κατηγορία:Game terms Κατηγορία:Class sets Shaman set